Siapapun Juga Boleh, Ayo Pacaran Sama Gue!
by elfri
Summary: Eren sedang dilema karena tak kunjung juga mendapatkan pacar selama 15 tahun dia hidup. Sementara teman-temannya paling tidak pernah pacaran, walau ujung-ujungnya putus juga. AU! OOC! KOMPLIT!


**Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsuki Aitai**

_(I don't Care Who, Just Go Out With Me) ~ (Siapapun Juga Boleh, Ayo Pacaran Sama Gue)_

**Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama for the characters, and Kagamine Len for the Title**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eren hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat dua sosok dihadapannya tengah bermesraan. Pasalnya, ia iri dengan mereka. Eren sudah berumur lima belas tahun, tapi ia belum pernah punya pacar sekalipun. Sementara teman-temannya paling tidak _pernah_ pacaran meski harus putus beberapa hari kemudian. Padahal kalau Eren menghadap kaca, ia yakin wajahnya tergolong tampan, postur tubuhnya oke, tingginya semampai dan tak bisa dibilang pendek, selain itu otaknya juga lumayan cerdas meski tidak secerdas Mikasa, saudarinya. Lalu sebenarnya apa yang membuat seorang Eren Jaeger tidak laku selama lima belas tahun?

"Haaaah…"

"Kalau tak mau bekerja pulang saja kau, Jaeger! Tak ada yang butuh helaanmu sekarang!"

Hitam, hitam dan hitam. Itu warna, tentu saja, warna yang bisa mendeskripsikan ketua OSIS Maria High, Rivaille. Matanya hitam, rambutnya hitam, bajunya hitam, bahkan kepribadiannya pun dapat dimasukkan dalam kategori hitam.

"Maaf, kak Rivaille…" Eren kembali berkutat pada dokumen yang ada ditangannya. Berusaha mengabaikan aura mesra yang terpancar di hadapannya.

"Dan kalian! Bisa kalian berhenti bermesraan? Lakukanlah di lain waktu!"

Yang di tegur, Franz dan Hanna hanya tersenyum malu. Kemudian kembali melakukan apa yang disuruh Rivaille sebelumnya, yaitu membuat rincian keuangan sebulan terakhir. Suasana ruang OSIS pun kembali menjadi tenang. Yang terdengar hanya suara ketikan, suara sengungan AC, serta suara gurat-gurat pensil yang terlantun dari pensil yang digunakan Eren.

"Jaeger! Kalau tak niat pulanglah!" jengah dengan ke-ogah-ogahannya Eren, Rivaille akhirnya memutuskan untuk memulangkan juniornya. Daripada mengganggu konsentrasinya kan?

Dengan lunglai, Eren mengambil tasnya dan mendekap erat tumpukan kertas-kertas yang seharusnya ia kerjakan sekarang. "Ini akan kukerjain di rumah aja. Besok pasti sudah selesai"

Perlahan, Eren mulai meninggalkan ruangan OSIS, "Permisi" adalah kata yang ia ucapkan sebelum benar-benar menghilang.

Sambil berjalan lagi-lagi Eren menghela nafas. Ia menatap langit sore yang sebentar lagi akan menampakkan rembulan.

"Pengen punya pacar deh…"

**Target 1:**

Di sisi kanan ada Mina Carolina, status single, tampang biasa aja, postur sedang, nilai 6/10. Sip. Target sudah ditentukan.

Eren menyemprotkan parfum favoritnya dari atas sampai bawah, berharap parfum ini bisa menarik minat sang target. Wajah udah dicuci bersih, jerawat tidak Nampak, gigi putih bersih dan cling-cling. Cocok sudah untuk iklan pep*odent. Rambut sudah tertata kece. Belah tengah dan agak berantakan namun tidak terlihat lusuh.

"Hmph. Gue ganteng," batin Eren senang. Ia mematut dirinya didepan kaca yang memang tersedia di depan kelas demi kerapihan para siswa.

"Hai," sapa Eren. Mina sedang membaca sebuah novel yang entah apa itu judulnya, namun sedikit mencurigakan mengingat cover depannya bergambar dua cowok tengah bertautan tangan. Abaikan saja ren.

"Ada apa ren? Kok senyum-senyum gitu?" Mina mengerutkan dahinya. Agaknya, ia merinding dengan tingkah Eren yang rada-rada gak wajar (menurutnya lho).

"Mina, lo jadi pacar gue ya?" tawar Eren.

Sedetik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Tak ada respon dari Mina.

"Lo kejeduk apaan sih ren?"

E buset… Eren lagi ngerayu malah dibales gitu. "Lagian, gue masi sayang nyawa ren… dah ah, syuh syuh.. gue mau lanjut baca"

Diusir. Eren diusir. Author pundung dipojokan. Ren, lo dateng kepelukan gue aja ya? Gue bersedia kok jadi pacar lo. Oke abaikan.

Meski ditolak oleh Mina, Eren tidak putus asa! Ia yakin dirinya pasti memiliki seorang jodoh yang lebih baik dan lebih pantas untuk bersanding dengannya dibanding Mina. Positive thinking itu perlu kalo mau nyari jodoh lho.

**Target 2:**

Target selanjutnya bernama Petra Ral. Setahun lebih tua dari Eren. Tubuh kecil namun proporsional. Rambutnya berkilau cantik. Wajahnyapun manis banget. Hmph. Nilainya 8/10!

"Kak Petra~" sapa Eren manja. Oke. Suara Eren yang dibuat-buat kayak anak kecil lumayan membuat Petra kesemsem.

"Ada apa Eren?"

"Jadi pacar Ere-"

"Tidak"

"Belum juga nyelesein kalimat kok udah ditolak sih?"

"Aku masih sayang nyawa ren…"

Lagi-lagi…

Menyerah? Apa itu menyerah? Memang ada kata itu dalam kamus? Setidaknya kata 'menyerah' itu memang tak ada dalam kamus Eren Jaeger. Meski sudah ditolak oleh Mina dan Petra, tidak membuat Eren menyerah begitu saja.

**Target 3:**

Annie Leonhart. Pendiam. Penyendiri. Tapi dia cukup pintar. Jago bela diri. Wajahnya ketus, tapi tetap memancarkan kecantikan yang terpendam (maklum, author menggemar berat Annie :p). Ialah target selanjutnya. Bisa dibilang hubungan Eren dan Annie tergolong dekat. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, ke game center, main ps, main basket, sparring, juga kadang mereka shopping bareng (meski tempat shoppingnya itu pasti toko CD, toko game, toko film, dsb).

"Mati kau!"

"Hah?!"

Belum juga nembak, udah langsung ditolak.

Kejam amat kau Annie.

TTATT

Author nangis nih… masa ga ada yang mau sama Eren? Segitu dia unyu gak ketolongan?

Eren memang pantang menyerah. Ia terus dan terus menggoda cewek manapun yang lewat dihadapannya.

**Hanji : **"Ga mau ah, gue kan udah punya gebetan ren.." Hanji menggeleng cepat. Kemudian, seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya. "Kalau kamu ke ruang OSIS pasti _dia_ mau jadi pacarmu"

Menuruti saran Hanji, Eren bergegas ke ruang OSIS. Oh. Coklat rupanya! Kuncir kuda rupanya! Kentang rupanya! Sasha Braus ternyata! Si anggota sekbid IV!

**Sasha :** "Aku lebih milih kentang daripada kamu ren. Lagipula serem ah jadi pacar kamu"

Hanji sialan! Katanya kalo ke ruang OSIS Eren bakal ketemu orang yang mau sama Eren. Lah ini? Satu-satunya cewek di ruang OSIS saat itu kan cuma Sasha. Oh, ada Christa dan Ymir juga sih sebenarnya, tapi mereka sih _out of choice_ deh. Eren masih pengen pulang hidup-hidup sebagai manusia. Bukan sebagai mayat yang habis ditangan Ymir karena ngegoda Christa. Atau babak belur karena menggoda Ymir. Ih, no no no. Yang lainnya kan cuma Marco, Jean, Connie dan Rivaille. Ga mungkin kan?

Sambil merutuki Hanji, Eren meninggalkan ruang OSIS, menuju taman belakang sekolah (tempat dia biasa merenungi nasib). Ia ingin menyerah. Tapi ia masih pengen punya pacar. Tapi siapa yang mau sama dirinya? Padahal Eren tidak buruk rupa seperti salah satu seniornya, tidak pendek seperti salah satu seniornya, tidak bermuka kuda seperti teman sebangkunya, tidak bego-bego amat seperti sang author (_author : lo kejam amet ren_!). Lalu kenapa? Kenapa ga ada yang mau sama Eren?

Ditatapnya lembayung senja dimana mentari mulai akan berpindah kesisi lain bumi. Indah, oranye, jingga, biru dan sedikit pink menghiasi langit. Ia tak menyangka di sekolah bisa mendapatkan _spot view_ yang amat indah seperti ini. Sayangnya, Eren ingin menatap senja bersama kekasihnya. Bersama pujaan hatinya. Bukan sendirian. _Forever Alone_ begini!

"_SIAPAPUN JUGA BOLEH, AYO PACARAN SAMA GUE!_"

Eren berteriak kesal. Ia tak peduli meski orang-orang menganggapnya aneh (_author : hari sudah sore, ren. Di sekolah paling cuma ada elo doang_).

"Kalau begitu, jadilah kekasihku Jaeger!"

Eren menoleh. Ternyata masih ada orang toh di sekolah (oke, author salah), padahal sudah mau malam. Tapi bukan itu intinya kan? Yang berkata adalah hitam. Tak lagi perlu author menjelaskan, karena reader pastinya sudah pada tahu kata _hitam_ mendeskripsikan siapa. Yap, Rivaille. Salah seorang senior Eren. Kelas 2 SMA, satu tingkat diatas Eren. Ketua OSIS yang diam-diam selalu mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Eren. Apalagi bokongnya Eren yang bohai. Oke, lupakan si mesum Rivaille. Kita kembali pada Eren, si tokoh utama.

Eren mangap-mangap tak jelas. Matanya yang bulat, kini semakin membulat tiap detiknya hingga iris hijau kebiruan itu terlihat jelas sekali. Banyak yang ingin Eren ucapkan namun hanya satu kata yang mampu Eren lontarkan,

"_What_?!"

**A.N:**

Ahahahaha ini ff lain yang kependam xD abal? Maklum, ini bikinnya udah rada lama dan males disunting ulang lol

Seingat saya, ini ff dibikin pas lagi denger lagunya Kagamine Len yang _Dare demo ii kara tsuki aitai_. Tapi saya ga tau juga ya siapa yg bikin lagu ini.

Cuma saya dengernya versi Kagamine Len xD


End file.
